


little folded paper in your shoe

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Making Love, What are feels, side ship koyatego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: "I want to talk to you,"Shige reads from the little folded paper in his shoe after dinner the next day and he raised an eyebrow. Hidden little letters like in high school dramas was the last thing he had expected.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Masuda Takahisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	little folded paper in your shoe

Masuda Takahisa considered himself a simple man. He liked fashion and food, and he liked to keep things simple. He was easygoing and chilled, and his life had been flowing in an uncomplicated path so far.

But recently, there was something that was making him feel restless, and he couldn't quite tell what it was, all he knew was that it had to do with Shige. Massu was in his ryokan room, getting ready for bed, slipping into the provided dark blue yukata after the bath and opening the wooden sliding door to the little atrium stone garden outside with some plants. Each room had access to it from their respective rooms, the old house designed in typical japanese building style. Massu stepped outside and stretched in the warm evening air, listening to the circades.

He wondered for how long it had been that Shige had been on his mind more than in the past. Was it just Massu or was Shige feeling the same? Wasn't it Shige who had been seeking his attention more than the others lately? Could also be Massu's imagination. Of course they had to work together and doing fanservice things for the camera was part of their job. However, Massu had never felt something like that working with Tegoshi all these years even though the blond was more than inviting, objectively spoken.

Maybe Massu wished that Shige was indeed giving him more intention than the others. He sat down on the stairs of the engawa and watched the little wind chime hanging from the ceiling. It would be autumn again soon, then winter again, then spring, then summer. How long would he be able to keep on living like this with this unsolved thing? Massu scratched the back of his head and layed down on the tatami, arms stretched out wide, the warm evening sun warming up his calves. 

He could just talk to Shige. But what should he say? What was it anyway? He didn't want to confuse the other man, or make things complicated. But something had to be done.

He lay there for a long time before getting up and closing the door, finally going to bed.

*

" _I want to talk to you_ ," Shige reads from the little folded paper in his shoe after dinner the next day and he raised an eyebrow. Hidden little letters like in high school dramas was the last thing he had expected. There weren't many other people here in the ryokan, mostly the bandmembers and staff and some strangers they didn't know, rich japanese people who kept to themselves.

Sadly said person had forgotten to mention their name so Shige spent almost all night wondering who it was.

*

" _It was me, Takahisa, sorry for not mentioning it earlier_ ," came the text message the next morning, " _I totally forgot. You confuse me. Please meet me tonight. My room._ "

Shige put his phone back into the pocket of his yukata and went to the dining room. The day turned out to be long. He tried to not look at Massu specifically different that usual but failed, curious gazes here and there.

But Massu kept his ususal stoic facial expression and Shige respected his wish to wait until the evening came.

*

After dinner, Shige went to Massu's room and knocked on the wooden sliding paper doorframe. "It's Kato," he said, "I'm coming in"

He shoved the door to the side, bowed quickly, entered and closed it. Massu was sitting on his favourite spot again, at the engawa in the sunlight. Shige approached him and Massu made room for him so Shige could sit down next to him. Massu didn't say anything and neither did Shige, after all it had been Massu who had wanted to talk.

"Thanks for coming," Massu finally said, "sorry for the confusion."

Shige shook his head.

"I think I like you or something," Massu said straight away. He was a simple man who wanted to keep things simple, so he wanted to get it off his chest, also he started to feel sorry for Shige who had taken his time to come here and still didn't know anything.

"Okay," Shige said, not quite sure how to deal with a confession. They always came sudden to him, be it boy or girl, he didn't really give a thought about this, feelings were feelings and all people in the world had them. He wanted to be respectful with his reaction so he figured saying "Okay" as in "Okay I understand" was the best option for now.

"I keep thinking about you at random times. I look at you more than the others. I even dreamt about you..." Massu said quietly, slowly.

Shige took a deep breath. 

"Thank you," he said, "I understand. I just can't give you a reply right away. Give me time to think about it?"

Massu nodded and Shige and him both watched the garden until the sun set and Shige excused himself to go back to his room. 

*

Back in Tokyo, things went as usual for the time being. Shige didn't want to keep Massu waiting for too long, but he needed time to sort out his feelings. Massu had been right, if he knew, it was true that Shige did look more at him than usual and unconsciously had seeked his closeness, yet he hadn't known what it was. Being busy with so many things, he had put this aside, but now that Massu had talked about it, it showed up as the number one thing Shige was thinking about at the moment. 

When he went to bed, he layed an arm around his dakimakura and whispered "Taka" and that was when he decided he definitely should talk to Massu.

*

They arranged to meet at a neutral place, some large family restaurant at an hour where there were almost no costumers and they had enough privacy to talk.

Shige thought it was cute how Massu's face lit up when the food came and he deliberately choose that moment to begin to talk when Massu had his mouth full. It was kind of selfish but he was helpless and hoped Massu wouldn't be angry. 

"I have been thinking," he said, poking with his chopsticks in the chawan, "I think I like you, too, but I'm not sure. All I feel is I want to spend more time with you and figure it out."

Massu nodded while chewing. Shige blushed and finally began to eat. They didn't talk for a bit, just ate.

"I want to spend more time with you, too," Massu suddenly said quietly during the dessert and Shige smiled sheepishly. He reached for the spoon accidentally at the same time as Massu did and their hands brushed. Shige thought until this day things like these only happened in cheesy dramas.

*

Koyama and Tegoshi were happy about hearing about them going out, or whatever it was they wanted to do, they were sincerely happy but didn't give it much thought since they were so busy being hot for each other that they rarely had time to think. Shige and Massu didn't mind, they knew they didn't mean it in a bad way.

When Tegoshi was being too loud again being banged by Koyama in the room next to them on tour, Massu gave Shige a pair of earplugs as a present the next day and it made them both chuckle.

Little things like these brought them closer together and they took their time, enjoying whatever time they had together without thinking too much.

However, after recording a performance for a TV show, it occured that just Shige and Massu happened to be the last ones in the dressing room.

With it not being the most romantic spot, Massu didn't suspect for anything to happen really, the messy pile of Koyatego's clothing and bags and the shrill lighting being everything else but erotic, but it was just then that Shige silently approached him from behind, just standing there, breathing into his neck. Massu frooze on the spot but it wasn't a bad type of freezing.

"Taka," Shige whispered darkly, "I want to be alone with you like this more, I figured," and Massu nodded. He leaned back slowly against Shige and felt Shige laying his arms around him. It was so nice being held by Shige like this, by someone he knew and liked and was so close with. They kept breathing regularly until they heard noises on the floor and parted, and Massu felt his cheeks becoming hot. 

*

Two days later, Shige found a text on his phone. " _I want to see you. Can we meet tonight?_ " 

" _Yes_ " Shige texted back. His appartment was usually tidy so he didn't have to worry about that. He hung up the laundry on the balcony and waited. Waiting sucks because time passes by so slowly. He couldn't concentrate on TV or writing or anything. It was just Massu but then again it was Massu. Shige couldn't recall when that happened, when did he start to feel like this?

Then it rang. Shige walked to the door and opened. Massu bowed and Shige presented him some guest slippers. They didn't talk, but both felt a new tension between them that had never been there before. 

"I thought it was cute, that letter thing," Shige suddenly said and Massu made a puzzled look until he realized Shige was talking about the letter back in the ryokan. 

"It wasn't a long one, now was it" Massu laughed as they stepped inside. 

"Didn't have to be," Shige said, motioning for them to sit on the tiny couch. Massu didn't mind that it was tiny because it meant to sit shoulder against shoulder with Shige. He had done this so many times but tonight it was different. Like in that one song, he remembered, about two people who had known each other for a long time but finally...

"I'm glad you came," Shige said, "but now I don't know what to say anymore."

"We don't have to talk," Massu said, then realizing how that sounded and quickly added, "I mean, we don't have to do anything. I .. "

"Yeah," Shige says, "I understand" He smiled. They awkwardly look at the blank TV screen.

"It felt .. nice, that day," Massu said, "that day in the dressing room."

Shige didn't reply. Instead, he took a deep breath to gain his courage to lay an arm around Massu's shoulder and Massu immediately lay his head on Shige's shoulder. Shige smiled. 

"I want to do more of these things," Shige said, turning his head and speaking lowly into Massu's hair, "little things like these."

Massu nodded. "I'd like it if you touched me more, I think"

"Hmmm," Shige replied and his hand began to gently crawl Massu's side where it was. Massu seemed to clearly enjoy it because he let out a little noise that sounded like a purr, and Shige felt glad he could make Massu feel like this. He felt like he wanted to be the one to make Massu feel these pleasurable things, to hold him and spoil him and be as close as possible.

They sat like this for a while and then Massu reached out his hand to place it on Shige's and they entwined their fingers, their hands slightly moving and their fingertips brushing against the others. It was purely beautiful.

*

That night, nothing more had happened and both were fine with it, with what they had. They kept visiting each other from time to time and hung out together. Shige talked to Massu about his latest ideas for a book and Massu showed him ideas for designs.

It went on like this until the night when they were at a ryokan again, with an assigned shared room. Koyama's and Tegoshi's room was luckily on the other end of the building so it was just Shige and Massu. It was evening and the only light was the floor lamp, Shige lying on the futon and reading a book when Massu came out of the outdoor bath with just the ryokan bathrobe on. He closed the paper door behind him and Shige looked up from his book. In the dim light, Massu's features looked even more beautiful. Shige sat up a bit.

They didn't talk and Massu knelt down next to Shige's futon and leaned in to kiss him. It was slow, and gentle, and just the right mood, and Shige welcomed it, kissing back softly while putting his book away. That could wait for later. Massu hummed a bit while sliding his hand behind Shige's neck and Shige approved of it, pulling Massu down with him until he was lying on his back and Massu above him. Massu looked at him with a serious expression before leaning in to begin to trail kisses from Shige's ear down his neck towards the hem of the yukata, sliding it open further inch by inch, enjoying how Shige's breath sped up with each moment, with each soft ghosting of plush lips against the warm skin. 

Shige's hand was in Massu's hair then, gently urging him on and Massu understood, opening the yukata more to touch more of Shige's skin. He felt Shige's hands pull on the fabric of his own robe, feeling just the same, wanting to touch more, to feel more, to be closer. 

Massu helped him and together they shoved their respective robes over their shoulders, leaving it hanging there, which Shige found even more erotic than taking it off completely. 

Of course in the past he had been close to Massu for work, but it had never been like this, under these circumstances. Shige liked the circumstances and hoped there would be more of them in the future. Massu let his hand travel down Shige's chest slowly, feeling each rib and rise of his ribcage. He leaned in again to press his warm lips against Shige's skin.

It was wonderful to be together like this and Shige didn't want it to end. When Massu undressed him more and himself aswell, Shige knew he wanted to be as close as possible, to finally feel Massu completely skin on skin. Massu sighed as he felt the same, lying down on his lover with as much skin contact as possible, moving with him in a spiral of pleasure. He softly bit Shige's neck as he moved against him and Shige's body felt hotter, and he reached out for Massu's hands, wanting to be connected. Massu had brought lube with him and used it, gently and slow and Shige arched his back, enjoying every touch the other man was giving him. When Massu was finally inside him, Shige reached out for his hands again and they looked each other in the eyes before Massu started to move, groaning softly into the crane of Shige's neck. 

Shige felt they were as one, moving in the same ryhthm, and he let out his pleasure noises, unable to help it. Massu seemed to like it since he sped up, making love to Shige and taking pride in making him feel good.

Shige felt like he lost sense for space and time, all he felt was Massu close to him, and he blindly reached out for the other man's lips, tugged them between his teeth in his exctasy. Massu rolled his hips and Shige met him, pressing his hands into Massu's back, wanting to touch every inch of Massu.

"Taka, Taka," Shige chanted like he was saying a spell and Massu panted, his head low in the crane of Shige's neck, the breath close to Shige's ear. Then they reach the top, one after the other but as one, Shige thought, and Massu felt the same. Only slowly the regular world came back.

When they came down from their highs, Shige stared at the ceiling for a long time. Massu was lying next to him on the futon and they had reached out their hands to hold each others hands.

Shige didn't feel the need to talk and he liked that since he was never really good with talking in a lot of situations and it often made him feel pressured.

At some point they fell asleep like that, but somewhere during the night, Shige found himself rolling over to hug Massu from behind and hold him, nuzzling his nose into the other man's neck and receiving a content growl as a reward.

*

Shige wanted all nights to be like this one but for now that wasn't possible so he had to face reality for now which was sitting in a cramped van with an overly enthusiastic Koyama talking about the food specialities of the countryside and Tegoshi hanging on his lips. When Koyama didn't talk, he was busy with Tegoshi's lips otherwise. 

Shige and Massu sat next to each other holding hands and just looking out the window, Massu listening to music. Massu squeezed Shige's hand from time to time as the landscapes of fields and little farming houses passed by. 

Shige wasn't sure what the future would bring but he was sure that he would try to have more moments like these, and his heart felt at ease because he knew Massu felt the same.


End file.
